


Reunited

by Ems724



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ems724/pseuds/Ems724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the scene where Clarke is brought back to Camp Jaha. The Ark didn't come down until after Mount Weather has been defeated, Lexa and Clarke were married before they attacked the Mountain, and Lexa and the grounders think that Clarke died during the battle. The reunion of Clarke and Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

"Open the gates, we caught one of the grounders," shouted Major Byrne the head of the Arks guard. Once the metal gates were opened she entered Camp Jaha, two of her men following behind her dragging a woman covered head to toe in a mixture of blood and mud. At the disturbance the people of the Ark gathered around, the whispers of grounder being passed around among the curious and terrified group. The commotion also drew the attention of the Ark's head medic Dr Abby Griffin and the Arks current acting chancellor Marcus Kane from inside one of the tents. Walking towards Major Byrne and her men Abby managed to get a good look at the grounder they were dragging. "Wait!" she cried rushing forwards towards the group only to be stopped by Major Byrne placing an outstretched arm in front of the medic. "Once the prisoner is secure you can…" she started before being cut off "She's not a prisoner, she's my daughter," the medic cried pushing away the arm in front of her, rushing forwards again, this time reaching her daughter, "Clarke." she whispered the name breathlessly, bending down slightly, her hand rubbing some of the blood and mud off the face of the daughter she thought she might have never seen again. "Mom?" questioned Clarke, confusion clearly evident on the girls face. "I thought you were dead. We saw your ship crash." Before Abby had a chance to respond there was another shout from outside the gates of the Camp. "We found another one!" 

The gates opened once again and two more guards entered. Unlike Clarke the second prisoner was mostly clean faced with the exception of a few smudges of black paint around her eyes, her long braided brown hair pushed back from her face. She also appeared to be in much better shape, limping slightly but walking, the guards who had caught her flanking her sides, each gripping an arm tightly forcing her forwards by her shoulders, she was dressed all in black save for a red strip of material draped over one side from beneath her armored shoulders, the only armor she was wearing, a sword clearly visible, sheathed in a scabbard to the left of her waist. The Ark guards continued to forcefully push her forwards, the people reacting to the second prisoner even more than they did Clarke, the looks of fear increasing at the sight of the formidable looking woman, stood with her held high, her face stoic, her expression betraying no emotion despite the guards at her sides. as the second set of guards reached Major Byrne and the first group of guards, Clarke tilted her head to the side in an attempt to see the identity of the second prisoner. "Lexa," she gasped under her breath, relief evident in her voice to the only person within hearing distance, who just happened to be her mother, after receiving no response from the dark haired girl, who obviously hadn't seen her yet, she called the name again, louder and more clearly this time "Lexa," at the second mention of her name the woman jolted her head twisting sharply to the side towards Clarke, upon seeing the golden haired girl her response was immediate, her lithe body moving quickly, twisting to the side she was able to use the element of surprise to wrench her right arm out of the guards grip before pivoting on her feet, kicking the second guard to the floor in the process where he landed with a thud. 

The people of the Ark including those near Clarke, quietened, the whispers dying down, the people unmoving, frozen in shock as the brown haired girl moved forward quickly closing the distance between the two women following Abby's previous path. Only seeing a grounder she didn't recognize rushing at her daughter Abby went to protectively step in from of her daughter, only to be stopped by a firm “don't." from Clarke. Lexa reached Clarke, sinking to her knees in front of the blonde girl, her hands immediately moving towards Clarke's face, cradling it in her hands. "Clarke." she whispered reverently before bringing her face to up to meet Clarke's pressing their lips together with bruising force, as if trying to prove to herself that this was happening, that Clarke really was in front of her. The need for oxygen soon caused the couple to separate, both women panting heavily, Lexa started to speak, her voice shaking with every word she struggled to get out, "We thought you were dead, I thought you were dead." Beneath the blood and the dirt Clarke's face broke into a wide smile, her blue eyes bright and twinkling. "I promised you, remember. We’ve only been married for a few weeks yet, it would not do well for me to leave you already, we still have far too much to do together before then" she spoke, a teasing lilt to her voice. Lexa, rested her forehead against Clarke's before quietly speaking "Ai hod yu in.". Clarke repeated the sentiments "Ai hod yu in."

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty terrible I know, i'm not the greatest writer but the idea for this scene wouldn't leave me alone so instead of writing the essay I probably should be writing I wrote this instead.


End file.
